Banana Bus Squad One-shots(Youtube)
by Atticusskyfall
Summary: One-shots of our favorite members of the Banana Bus Squad. Aus, ships, brotps, all of it. Requests are definitely accepted. Of course, the first few may seem different from the current ones, as I am getting better, slowly with writing. But read on if you wish, and enjoy!
1. Drowning Love: H20vanoss

_Shadows settle on the place, that you left._

Delirious looked over his shoulder at the empty place on the bed, tears staining his cheeks. He looked for the sleeping form of his lover, his boyfriend, his...

His soulmate.  
 _Our minds are troubled by the emptiness._

But there was nothing there, no imprint, no signs that he had ever been there. A broken sob left his lips as he put his face in his hands. "E-evan..." He whimpers slightly, he felt utterly destroyed. It was his fault...

 _Destroy the middle, it's a waste of time._

Delirious glares at his boyfriend, he couldn't believe that Evan wasn't going to allow him on the heist. After all they went through together, he still wasn't letting him join, every other heist he had gone on.

Why wouldn't he let him go on this one?!

 _From the perfect start to the finish line._

"Why?! Why can I not come?! Do you think you're so much better than me, Vanoss?!" He snarled at him, jabbing his chest, he tried to keep the spewing words in, but they kept coming forth, dripping with venom. The look on Evan's face made him stop, a apology on his lips and he reached out to him...

 _And if you're still breathing, you're the lucky ones._

Evan felt like a truck hit him in the chest, pain blossomed across it and he stumbled back, feeling a liquid bubble up into his mouth. It tasted of copper.

He saw Delirious head towards him, his mask off and clown makeup smeared. His eyes were wide and his lips screaming Evan's name as the ground cracked underneath Vanoss, he looked at Delirious, his hands pushing the other back as the ground gave way underneath the owl-masked man, dropping him into the ocean.

 _'Cause most of us are heaving through corrupted lungs._

Water was suddenly around him, pushing down at him from all sides, he swam towards the surface but the pain in his chest grew, and he sank under the waves. He struggled, but he became disorientated, up down, left right, nothing made any sense to him anymore. He clawed at the water hopelessly for leverage, for all he knew, he was pushing himself further down into the depths. His lungs screamed for air and Evan had to fight the best he could against his body's need for air.

 _Setting fire to our insides for fun_

Desperation was getting to him, he couldn't hold on any longer. His tears mixed in with the water, along with the scarlet coming from him. A heavy blanket descended on him, crushing and horrible. He could hear his heart through his ears and his body took a breath, icy cold water flooded in, and he gagged as it filled his lungs.

 _Collecting names of the lovers that went wrong_

Darkness began to fill his vision and he had begun to close his, seeing Delirious in front if him reaching out towards him. In the darkening moments, the water gave him what he wanted, his love. His lips mouthed out his boyfriend's name as he let the darkness drag him down.

 _The lovers that went wrong._

 _Jonathan. . ._

 _We are the reckless_

Vanoss reloaded his pistol throwing the empty clip behind him, before firing several shots towards the rival gang that was backing him and Delirious into a corner. The owl masked man looked at the hokey masked one when he had spoke. "Well, we are so fucked Vanoss. We got into real shit this time didn't we?"

 _We are the wild youth_

 _"_ Hey, Delirious?" Delirious looked at him, feeling this wasn't really the time to talk. "What Vanoss?"

"If we get out of this alive, will you kiss me?"

"W-what?!"

 _Chasing visions of our futures_

Evan honestly though that day he and Delirious were going to die, they were out of ammo and currently taking cover behind a crate of supplies. He looked at Delirious and opened his mouth to say something when he heard yelling and gunshots. He looked around the corner to the the crew in a gunfight with the rival gang. A strangled laugh left him as he turned towards Delirious, "Looks like we are gonna make it after all!" He frowns when his friend was silent, looking at him.

"Um, Del-" he was interrupted by Jonathan when he grabbed onto his jacket, yanking him forward to collide his lips with his. Evan let out a low groan of surprise before a wrapping his arms around him, kissing back.

 _One day we'll reveal the truth_

Tyler blinked when he looked at Evan and Jonathan as they kissed, something flickered through his vision and his eyes widen at what he saw.

 _That one will die before he gets there._

Evan looked drenched in water, blood soaking his white shirt, Tyler rubs his eyes before looking again. Only to see that Evan looked normal.

Disheveled, but alive.

 _And if you're still bleeding, you're the lucky ones._

"Tyler? Is something wrong? You look pale," Craig stopped beside him, resting a hand on one of his. Tyler blinks as he looked down at him, "I...I think I saw something..."

 _'Cause most of our feelings, they are dead and they are gone._

"What, what did you see Tyler?"

Tyler interlaced his fingers with Craig's. "Something that is making me doubt if we should really keep doing these heists..."

 _We're setting fire to our insides for fun._

"Something's going to happen Craig, I can feel it."

 _"And I don't think any of us are ready for it..."_

 _Collecting pictures from the flood that wrecked our home_

Delirious didn't feel anything other than the raw fear when he watched Evan fall into the sea. He scrambles forward, ignoring the yells of his friends as they chased after him, only the thought of getting his boyfriend out of the water spurred him to jump over the edge.  
 _It was a flood that wrecked this home_

The coldness of the water hit him like a bat to the chest, he shook a moment before diving under the water, looking around frantically. He saw red out if the corner of his eye and the spun around, seeing Evan sinking, his eyes closing.

 _No..._

 _... and you caused it..._

He swam towards him, reaching out towards him, meeting Evan's brown eyes before they closed.

 _Please..._  
 _... and you caused it..._

He grabbed onto Vanoss, kicking his way up to the surface, taking in a long breath as he dragged the Asian man onto the shore, he could see the others heading their way, but he reaches out to Evan's pale body, pumping at his chest immediately.

 _Don't..._

 _... and you caused it..._

Delirious yanks off the owl mask, starting to try to breath air into his lover's flooded lungs. Tyler was yelling something but he couldn't hear anything other than his heart pounding in his ears. He couldn't feel anything but Vanoss's cold body beneath him. He felt hot tears run down his face and drip onto the still form underneath him. "Come on! Evan please!" He placed his mouth over his another time, yelling. "Baby, breathe for me!"

 _Take..._

 _Well I've lost it all, I'm just a silhouette_

Even coughed, and for a moment relief went through him. But then he saw the red coming out with the water from his mouth. "N-no!" He frantically tore Evan's shirt open, revealing the bullet wound underneath. The tears flowed endlessly as his blue eyes rose to meet brown ones.

 _Him..._

Evan looked up at Delirious, one of his hands reaching out for him, cupping his cheek. Blood rose in his throat when he felt Delirious's hands grab him, pulling him to his chest a quiet sobs left him. "Jonathan..." He gasped out weakly, making to other man look at him.

 _Away..._  
 _A lifeless face that you'll soon forget_

Evan leaned upwards, lips brushing against Delirious's before pressing against them. He was pulled closer as those lips kissed back in sorrow and desperation. The kiss tasted of the sea, of tears, and of blood. His eyes closed slowly as a soft whisper left him, fingers slipping from Jonathan's shoulders...

 _From..._

 _My eyes are damp from the words you left_

A cold realization went through Delirious when Evan went limp, he looked down at him, feeling how much colder the one in his arms felt. A shaky cry leaving his lips as his fingers clutched him closer to him. "E-evan please..." He whispered as he cupped his cheek with his free hand. "Please...don't to this to me..."

 _Me..._

 _Ringing in my head, when you broke my chest._

 _'I love you Jonathan...'_

 _Ringing in my head, when you broke my chest._

 _'Be happy for me...will you...?'_

 _And if you're in love, then you are the lucky one_

"Evan! Please! Please come back!" A loud wail of agony and sorrow left Jonathan as his head burrowers into Evan's shoulder, he rocked back and forth, screaming.

' _Cause most of us are bitter over someone._

The others stood around him, silent as their heads were lowered. Craig leans into Tyler, clinging to him as he faced away.

 _Setting fire to our insides for fun_

They didn't have the heart to pull Delirious from Vanoss, and watched the man scream as he clung to his limp lover.

 _To distract our hearts from ever missing them._

Delirious held Evan tighter, shaking as his tears soaked into his jacket, shaking sobs leave him.

 _But I'm forever missing him._

"EVAN!"

 _And you caused it_

"Please baby, come back!"

 _And you caused it_

"E-evy please..."

 _And you caused it_

 _"Don't leave me...I love you..."_


	2. Senpai(Cringy):onesided h20cat

Pain blossomed across Tyler's chest and he stumbled backward into the wall, and at the contact, his legs gave out and his body slid down the wall. His fingers pressed against his chest coming away wet blood, his vision was getting blurry and he lifted his gaze to look at his assailant. His eyes widen at what, _who_ he saw standing over him. Delirious gave him a shit-eating grin, lowering his pistol as he stepped forward, like a predator advancing onto its prey. He had him right where he wanted. " **As pleasing as that felt, "** he purred out, kneeling in front of Tyler as his grin grew. " **I wish I didn't have to do it, out of all of them...I liked you the most Tyler.~"**

Tyler attempted to speak, but only blood came out, trailing a path down his jaw and dripping onto the ground, staining it scarlet. He couldn't move from his spot, it was as if every part of his body had become jelly. He was dead weight and was about to die soon. Delirious reached out towards him cupping his jaw, wiping away the blood with his thumb smoothly in a mockery of gentleness as the masked man looked at him with something akin to pity and amusement. " **After you're gone, I'll take care of Mini and the others.** " He spotted the look of panic in Tyler's eyes and patted his cheek as he scoffed softly, " **Don't worry Ty, I'll take good care of them, you won't need to worry about them anyway, so don't feel too bad. I'll take** _ **all**_ **the pain away~** "

Tyler shook slightly as he tried to urge his limbs to move as Delirious pulled out a knife, grabbing onto Tyler's hair and lifting up his own mask slightly in one smooth movement. His blue eyes flashed as he yanked Tyler's head back, leaning down and pressing his lips against Tyler's. Shock ran through Tyler at the action, his eyes widening when Delirious drove the knife home into his friend's chest, the pain spread through his chest like growing vines. Delirious reveled in the soft cry that leaves Tyler's lips at the action, full of pain and surprise. He smirked against his lips before slowly pulling back, his tongue flicking out to lick away the blood from his own mouth with a low groan. Tyler's vision is blurry and the darkness is closing quickly, he feels Delirious press him against him, lips caressing his ear, breath fanning across it as Tyler's fingers slip from his shoulders, he hears Delirious whisper something to him a soft purr laced in it.

" **I won't be seeing you where you're going Tyler. But if I can't have you...no one will~!** " He pulled the blade out of Tyler with quick succession, watching him slump against the wall, eyes closing slowly. Oh, Tyler, sweet, emotional, handsome Tyler. He looked so beautiful, covering in red, shallow breaths going through him that was growing fainter and fainter by the seconds, all of this for Delirious to see, he had caused this mess of a man, and it was beautiful. A magnificent masterpiece that he had made and for him alone. Tyler let his head lay back against the wall, his eyes closing as he felt coldness creeping through his body, spreading. His last thoughts were of Craig, the man he loved with all of his heart, the man who tasted of coffee. And then the coldness drug him under into silent darkness.

 _Craig...I'm so sorry..._

 _ **"Goodnight Senpai~"**_

(Sorry its short)


	3. Backstabbing Time

**Ships: Delimoo**

It was a cold day in the city of Los Santos, but everyone was still going on about their business, most doing so without a care for anything that might happen. The cars, people, practically everything was moving slowly that day, all except for the BBS. Even with the cold weather, the notorious gang was not going to cease in their heist, not with the shipment that was coming in, the crew wanted that cargo badly, and it wasn't going to get out of their hands.

Not like last time.

The operation had taken the span of a week, with the planning and the subject of if the cargo was even on board the ship. Sure, they had suspicions about this being a trap, that another gang was going to go for the cargo, but they hadn't even considered the possibility of one of them being a traitor. They'd been through so much together, neither of them could even stand the thought of someone so close having been an enemy the entire 10 years of the gang.

Moo gripped his rifle tightly as he lay on top of an empty cargo container, keeping his aim among his friends, he could not miss, no matter what, he could not miss. Vanoss had placed him in his current position for a reason, what exactly was it? He had to take down anyone who attempted to jump the others, and that was quite a lot of weight. His palms grew sweaty and his knuckles were nearly white from how hard he was gripping the gun; he had been suspicious of this 'great haul' from the start. But Vanoss had been adamant about it, they needed this, above all else they needed it.

Because in that cargo was their money, money that had been taken by a rival gang during one of their raids. If there hadn't been the urgency they would have just let them have it, there was no need to cause any more hell. But this was serious. Delirious, their teammate, someone who was apart of this family they had, was in the hospital after a heist gone wrong.

Brock gripped his gun tighter as he recalled the horror and anger that had flooded through him when they had found Jonathan after days of searching, lying in an alley, left to die _alone_. He had been barely recognizable, with the cuts along his body, the torn flesh, and the blood. He still remembered the overwhelming stench of copper, it was everywhere, the walls, the ground, on Delirious, on his feet. It was inside his nose, his mouth. It was a miracle that Jonathan was even still alive. As much as they all craved, _demanded_ vengeance for their fallen comrade, the welfare of Jonathan came first.

He always did come first for them all, he was the joy that had helped break any tension between the others, he was there for anyone who was injured or just depressed. It took a toll on the team, some took it worse than others, who tried to optimistic, others blamed themselves for the result, and some sat in silence, plotting vengeance for the friend.

Jonathan had always come first for Brock. Always.

Moo shook his head, clearing his thoughts. "Focus for God's sake Brock, they're counting on you to do your job!" He hissed towards himself under his breath, blinking before focusing his gaze back towards his teammates, watching them head towards the ship, their weapons in hand. Then, his eyes widened when he saw a flash of metal within his scope, he looked through it, to make sure, but it was certain that that did not come from one of them. He opened his mouth to shout a warning through his headset as he aimed, preparing to fire.

There was the sound of two gunshots, and neither had come from his gun. He didn't feel anything at first, but then there was a burning, a burning that grew and grew until it was blazing, white-hot pain flashed across his eyes, he let out a cry, though not as loud as it had been when he was shot first the first time. But the pain was still there, like someone stabbing a red hot poker into his shoulder and keeping it there.

It was a trap.

Through fading vision, he managed to send a shot towards where he had seen the flash, his teeth gritted tightly. Brock rose painfully, slowly trying to make his way to the ladder on the cargo container, he had to help the others. Another shot joined the raging chaos, and he fell to his side as that pain returned now in his calf. He dragged himself to the side before slumping onto the ladder, rolling off the side of the container and onto another one beside it. A thud of footsteps on the cargo above him was heard, and he lifted his head to look up as the person jumped down near him.

He looked around for his gun, when he spotted it in the hand of the person, their face was hidden under a mask, and before Moo could even think of anything felt pain in the back of his head and he slumped onto the container, darkness engulfing him.

When Brock awoke, all he felt was a cold ache in his body, a low groan of pain left his lips as he stirred, rolling onto his side before blinking his eyes open. He winces at light shining in his face, immediately covering his eyes for a moment with one of his arms, after a brief moment he uncovered it, eyes slowly adjusting to the light. His vision came into focus, and he took note that a streetlamp stood over him. The man tried to rack his brain for any idea where he was as he looked around, one thing was certain though, he was definitely not at the dock. It was a long alleyway, actually. He grew more puzzled as to what had happened, and if the others were alright, slowly he sat up, rubbing the back of his head and feeling the large bump on it, he jerked his hand back from it at the slight pain at touching it.

His head snapped towards the sound of a fight to his right, and he was confused when he saw who was fighting. Why the hell was Tyler swinging at Mini with his nailed baseball bat? He tried to stand only to flinch and fall back down. "Hey! Stop it! What the hell is going on?!"

The two men turned their attention towards Brock, Craig looking rather beaten up, Tyler, however, seemed to be in bloodlust, turning his anger against Brock, moving so quickly that Brock's sluggish mind couldn't order his body to move out of the way in time. Tyler wrapped his hands around his neck, slamming him into the brick wall behind him. Small spikes of pain rolled through his back at the impact and a low hiss of pain escaped his lips.

Moo struggled against Tyler's grasp, his fingers clawing at the other's fingers, he couldn't speak anymore from how tight Tyler's grip was, but it was only then that he realized that his friend was squeezing his throat, slowly tightening.

Tyler was trying to suffocate him.

His struggles renewed but they were doing absolutely nothing against the larger man. His vision was growing dark, and he just felt that this was how he was going to die, at the hands of someone he had trusted with his life before. Dimly inside his mind, he came to the conclusion that the only reason Tyler could be acting like this, trying to kill him, something he had damn sure never done before, would be...

Because he was a traitor.

Everything seemed to come into place. Tyler being adamant about them going on this haul, it had been mistaken for him just wanting the money to help Delirious. Yet he had wanted to stay behind, not wanting to come with the others. It should have been obvious to Moo from the start. But he had been focusing too much on if Delirious was okay.

Delirious...

Now that it was clear that this was all a betrayal, what was going to happen to him?

Moo couldn't see anything anymore now, he was starting to feel drowsy. Then he heard the sound of something hitting flesh and Tyler's yell. The hands around his neck were gone, and he fell back against the wall, slipping onto the ground, he leaned against the wall, vision slowly returning, heavy gasps leaving him as he took air back into his lungs, watching Tyler walk away from him and advance towards Mini, picking up his bat and bringing it down on him.

Again, and again, and again.

Craig slumped to the ground on his hands and knees, blood coming out of his nose in a steady flow, bruises beginning to form where he had been beaten. The small male struggled to keep upright and not fall onto his side, where Tyler would have likely kicked him. His attacker towered over him, unceasing in his anger, looking ready to continue his attack. Tyler lifted his bat, the nails dripping with Mini's blood, the man beneath him lowered his head, as if giving into his fate, it was as if the realization that Tyler was the traitor was too much for him. Brock's eyes widen as he forced himself to his feet, eyes wide. "Mini? Mini?!" He limped towards them, gripping his bleeding shoulder.

"Get away from him Tyler!" He yelled as he moved quicker, seeing Tyler getting ready to swing down on Mini's head. "Mini, run! Hurry-" He was cut short when Tyler turned around, and his blood ran cold at the look he gave him, he stopped in his tracks at the man turned from Mini, heading towards him. Brock was now beginning to back away, icy fear creeping through his body as Tyler spoke, still advancing on him. He took a swing at him and Brock managed to duck in time, quickly swinging his fist into the taller male's stomach, who grunted, dropping his bat. Tyler lunged forward once he regained his composure, grabbing Moo's head before slamming it into the wall. Fragments of light filled Brock's vision as he arched in Tyler's gripped, lashing out at him, hitting him in the nose.

Moo's heart was beating rapidly as he jerked out of his 'friend's' grasp, spinning around to glare up at him, he could feel that his nose was broken, but Tyler's was as well. Tyler wiped his nose, looking down at the blood with cold apathy, eyes slowly rising to look at Brock, who tensed immediately but didn't back down.

"Brock, I'm going to tell you this now, stay down. Stay out of this," Tyler murmurs as he stood fully, looking down him with his icy blue eyes. "I don't want to have to hurt ya. It's bad enough that Jonathan wouldn't hold still."

It took a couple of seconds for what he had said to register in Brock's mind, his eyes widened as he took a step back, a cold feeling coming over him. "N-no...you didn't..." He felt tears beginning to form. "S-sure he annoyed you sometimes, but you would never do that!"

Tyler simply shrugged as he looked at him. "Why is it such a hard thing for people to believe?" He crossed his arms with a huff. "It was about time that he was brought in his place."

That cold feeling was replaced with anger and Brock swung at Tyler, but he had forgotten one thing that Vanoss had always warned him about.

His anger. It would get the best of him.

And it did, indeed.

Tyler all too easily dodged the sloppy punch, using one hand to swing at Brock, catching him in the jaw, making the smaller man stumble backward.

"What do you think you're doing, Moo? I told you to stay down." He swung his bat in sync with his last sentence, hitting Moo straight in his leg, there was the crack of bone and Brock screamed, stumbling backward against the wall, blood leaving his broken nose. Hot tears rolled down his cheeks as he slowly slid to the ground, back against the wall, through his tears he could see Wildcat grinning down at him like a predator. "G-get away from me!" He cried out as he leans against the wall, another icy chill went through him at the vicious grin he saw, and the cold laughter leaving the lips of someone he had once called a close friend, someone he had called family. His eyes drifted to Craig, who was now lying on the ground, unconscious.

And when his gaze turned back towards Wildcat, he saw the front the bat coming at him, at that moment his heart seemed to slow as he thought of Jonathan, even if was just quick flashes of memory.

Jonathan laughing as his hockey mask rested on the table beside him, Jonathan videotaping Wildcat getting attacked by a goose, snickering. Jonathan leaping forward, grabbing onto Evan's hand, stopping him from falling. Jonathan holding Moo's face the day he went missing and telling him he would come back. And then the bat hit him, hard. In the space of a second, all Brock felt was agony, he could feel the skin being torn and feel his body fall to the side, but Tyler didn't stop, he felt that pain, again and again, this was it.

He was going to die.

Then, it stopped, he felt hands on him and a familiar voice in his ear.

"Brocky, are you okay?"

And the next, he saw nothing.


	4. The Ones We Lost

Tyler can still hear them sometimes, the screams. The screams of two of the five of them in total when they were devoured by the mob. He should have been there, he should have thrown off David and ran to the store to save them. Of course, he should have. But he didn't, and now they're dead, or undead, for that matter.

Poor Arlan and Craig. They didn't stand a chance.

 _But they could have..._ Was the hiss of a voice inside his head.

His eyes focus on the mob, growing smaller the more distance they covered. For a split second, the love of his life was in view, escaping the mob, reaching for him...

Tyler was jerked back firmly by his jacket by a white hand, a voice yelling in his ear, most of the message muffled, but there were fragments of speak he can hear. "Tyler...leave...dead...they're gone!" But he can't, Craig was right there! He strained, hand reaching out as if he could touch those fingers...

The mob swarms Craig, the male thrashing in agony, his eyes blown wide with pure, animal _terror_ as he is devoured by the undead.

And it hurts, it tears at him. He's gone.

Even when Tyler feels himself being dragged into a building, even when the mob leaves the store and heads for them, Craig's blood and flesh on their open mouths, even with the unmoving mess that was _once_ was a body laying on the street...he can hear Craig screams echoing around in his head, and they weren't leaving anytime soon. He stops fighting back against the one holding him, and he retreats inside himself, all an attempt to keep the screams at bay. However, they don't stop, they grow, more voices joining Craig's wailing and sobbing, and it's overcoming him.

He's losing it. As that comes into his mind, he can feel his legs give out underneath him, the only thing holding him up is the present hand on his jacket. But it's not enough, the screams are swallowing him, dragging him under and he can't breathe, he feels a burning in his throat as darkness creeps through his vision and when he's ripped from where he is, what he is, what anything is...he wonders...

Is it me? Is it me screaming?

#

"Tyler, I think the mob is gonna get in soon..." David muttered as he swung his bag over his shoulder, turning his gaze to the barricaded doors, and the flesh-eating demons that pressed against the glass. "Be we should tell Evan that we should go"

He lashes his hand out to grab onto David's arm with a grip of steel, beginning to panic. "No! Let's not tell Evan, he has enough to think about." he faintly heard his tone grow cold as he recalled what had happened to Arlan and Craig.

 _"Especially after he practically murdered our friends."_

David's eyes widen as he quickly jerked away from Tyler, shaking as he looked at him, a look of shock on his features. "What? Tyler, what's wrong with you?! It wasn't Evan's fault!"

Something inside of Tyler snapped at what David said, like a rubber band stretched far too much. How _dare_ David defend Evan? After all that he has done to them, after what he has done to the others? How could David do that? Did he not understand what he was saying?

Or...

 _Did he not want to?_

His body moves quickly, and his hands shove the other man into some shelves. He watches the contents crash onto David, and he advances on him when the man is trying to rise.

"Tyler, please, _stop!_ "

He stops, staring down at the male beneath him, and the look on the man's face is what makes his heart begin to beat rapidly. It's fear, pure raw animal fear. And he is confused, but he remembers that...even if David is a close friend of his...and he cares for him dearly...

He still has to thump him.

Because people can't get away with things anymore. And even if David didn't have to be punished, he still has to go. He had to go because if he didn't, he would see what Tyler was going to to do Evan. So he had to be saved from the hell that was to come.

His lips twitch upwards, and he moves forward again, his fingers unconsciously grabbing the only thing there that was sharp. "This needs to happen, David, you have to understand this. I'm saving you from hell..." David is struggling to get up, and Tyler realizes that he has to move quickly, or the man will escape. So he forces him to the ground, a firm grip on the other's shoulders. His other hand moves, too quickly for him to process.

There's warm liquid dripping down on his hands, and something's moving in his arms, but then it's not. His body rises and he can hear the clatter of something glass dropping to the ground. But he ignores it, he needs to talk with Evan...

But he can't quite remember what...

Tyler finds him in the hardware store, bent over a box as he searches through it, almost frantically. Tyler tilts his head and he makes his way towards him, trying to see what he found. Evan looked up at him, and the man looks tired, bags are under his eyes and he's apologizing to him, apologizing about Craig and Arlan.

Craig...

"Hey, have you seen David..." Evan's attitude changes, and he stumbles back from Tyler and the box, rising to his feet as he seems to be trying to make a distance from Tyler. "T-Tyler?! The fuck-"

Evan says something to him, but he's being drowned out. The man looks angry. _Very_ angry. And Tyler is confused as to why, he looks at him, frowning as he sees how much more anger is showing up in his friend, eventually, he looks down to where Evan is pointing, and it's his hands.

They're covered in David's blood.

"Oh, yeah..." he murmurs aloud, one of his hands touching the blood on the other, rubbing it between his fingers. "David was being difficult."

Suddenly, he was temporarily blinded, and the only things he could see were colors. Just a big blob of orange, red and green, as if someone had shoved a bowl of salad in his face. He felt himself stagger backward, his face going numb, he can't feel anything.

The voices are screaming again in his head as he moves, almost drunkenly, the ground making him wobble, it's moving. And then the pain hits him, and after a moment, Tyler steadies himself, his eyes focus on Evan and then he hurls himself at the Canadian. "Evan! Let me help you, we can stop this!"

What is he saying? Is he mocking me?

And then they're on the ground, a tangle of limbs on the dirty, cold floor of the mall. A rushing wave, a beat, in Tyler's ears as he shoves Evan's head into the tile, a crack echoing around him, joining the voices chanting for death-

Death? Rescue, he's saving him from himself and saving others from him!

He moves frantically now, he has to detain him, Evan is going to hurt himself...

He was going to hurt _Tyler._ Tyler doesn't want that, so he keeps him down.

There's was a pipe in his hand, fallen from somewhere..

Not important, not important. There's a coldness in his chest now, his arm swings suddenly, violently, cracking the other man's face with his weapon. The voices cheer, demanding more. Blood, more blood.

Yes, Tyler's going to help them, Evan understands, even if he's saying otherwise.

 _He understands._

Tyler hits Evan again, and then he's not stopping in his attack. Some part of him is trying to stop himself, and he's confused. This is right? But he's trying not to hurt Evan. Yet, for some reason, he-

The voices want him to continue.

Each hit for a different member of their group that had died, it was Evan's fault.

 _He deserves this_ , Marcel's voice hisses in his ear, and he could feel the pressure of his hand on his shoulder. Another pressure, on his wrist, guiding his arm down, each swing bringing up memories, things Evan had done...

 _Look at what he did to us Tyler!_ Jonathan screams, the rage nearly suffocates Tyler and he closes his eyes tightly, feeling tears begin to arrive. _"Stop it, Evan! Stop it!"_ There is constant sound of metal hitting flesh and bone, making him wince. But he doesn't stop.

He can't stop.

The voices of the dead remind him of his task. Evan needs leave.

Evan needs to be gone forever.

Gone, gone, gone.

 _Evan needs to_ die.

He isn't _sick!_ Evan is. The other man is the reason for fate bringing all of this death haunting them for _years_ , killing each and now every one of their friends. Evan left Marcel alone, letting him be attacked by a mob. Evan let Brock be jumped by a group of survivors, he let him die alone. All the others, he had killed them all.

Slowly, his swinging ceases, and he focuses on the still body before him, yet, he doesn't see Evan...

Poor, sweet David. He never had a chance of living longer in this cruel, sick world. So he had no choice but to spare him from the pain, spare him from the death Evan surely had waiting for him. Tyler cared for David.

 _Tyler saved David._

 _He killed David_.

But now he's all alone. But it's worth it because Evan was gone now, he can't hurt anyone anymore. Now's he's all better. And Tyler isn't alone anymore, the screams have quieted and a new hand touches him, the scarred fingers familiar. He raises his gaze, to look at chocolate brown eyes, and a smile begins to grace his lips.

"Hi, Evan."


	5. Left You Here: BasicallyIdoWrkxDelirious

He doesn't understand, why he can't get over him. His voice is always surrounding him, and his heart can't keep up with that laugh. He even finds himself having a stupid grin on his face when the other male goes off on a rage about failing at a game. But things cannot always be happy, and fate can be a real _dick_. What's done is done, and the male that he loved had killed one of their friends. Nothing is going to change what had happened, he should move on from his emotions.

But he can't, there's no use trying to escape those scorching lips. And the memory of blood splattering against the walls and across Jonathan's face with haunt him forever. He's burning, burning from the man's presence. He can't escape the past that clings onto his crush's shoulders, and that's why he can't keep on loving him…

 _"Marcel, snap out of it!" Tyler grabs onto his shoulders, shaking him harshly. But it does nothing to stop the pain in his heart, he can only look up at him. Wetness streaking his cheeks, and he can see the other man pause at whatever he saw. A low sigh left him and he relaxed his grip slightly. "Just, stop this? He killed Brock. Jon isn't the same."_

 _"He isn't good for you, he's a_ ** _murder_** _."_

 _Marcel cannot respond, but inside, he answers the other man._

 ** _I can't help it. I can't Tyler…_**

For the past few months, Marcel was numb to Tyler's attempts to sway him away from his feelings. Evan just had been silent on the subject, until today. He felt the Canadian's hand rest on his shoulder. And Marcel jumped a bit, raising his head to look at him. "If you are here to try and change my mind like Tyler, you have another thing coming." he hissed.

Only to be surprised at the shake of Evan's head.

"No. I'm not going to judge you for that, Marcel. I just need to ask you one thing…"

At first he didn't want to go to a abandoned building, but since Evan had said it was for privacy, he went along.

Marcel looked down at the hot chocolate in his hands, before he rose his head to look around the room they were in, bits of it were falling off and it definitely wasn't sanitary. He looked at Evan, who seemed to be staring off into empty space. "Uh, so why the fuck are we exactly here? And don't pull the privacy crap."

"It's about Jon."

"I figured"—he stood to leave—"well I'm not dealing with that."

Evan grabbed onto his arm, stopping him. "It's not that, please listen!"

Marcel looked back at him, frowning. "Speak."

"I want to know why—"

There was a bang, and Marcel spun around to see Tyler fall onto his knees on the dirty floor, blood pooling from his throat before he fell over.

"TYLER!"

Marcel slumped onto his knees, gripping his chest, he flinches at the sting of the wound from the contact. His cheeks are wet, and something dripped onto the ground that isn't blood. A choked sob escapes him, his heart hurts, it's squeezed tightly by the truth of what he was confronted with. And it's hurting more with the fact that he hadn't seen it, no, _refused_ to see it. He was too into this fantasy that Jon could be changed.

But he can't.

Jon looked down at him, seeming displeased at the sight of the other man on the ground. "I gave you the truth about me killing Brock. It's your fault that you can't take it. I gave you enough lies about this subject." Suffocating, suffocating. Dread is creeping up his spine, what's the use in pretending?

His hand clenched, fisting the fabric of his shirt as he shook. No, no. He won't keep this up, Jon is a horrible person he's killed everyone. And Marcel's the only one left. He should snap out of this, get on his feet and fight. Groggily, one of his hands rest on the ground, support him as he forced himself up. He needs to—

"Do you really think you stand a better chance than the others? You really"—Jon took a step forward, the blade dragging across the ground—"are stupid." It all was crumbling, and Marcel rose his gaze to stare at Jon. "You're right," he murmurs as he moved towards the other man. "But not for what you think." He had no weapon, no chance to even defend himself. Everyone was gone,and he was likely going to die. But it was for a good thing? He guessed so. Marcel paused when Jon rose his hand, and he felt something sharp poke his chest. Soft prickles of pain where it pressed against the skin, likely drawing blood.

He looked at the blade for a moment, before he raised his eyes to meet the other's blue orbs. His hands moved on its own, wrapping around the cold steel and he didn't show the slight pain from the cut he received. Marcel took a note of the rumble around them, Tyler's corpse and the puddle of blood surrounding it. Evan's crumbled body against the wall, definitely not breathing. Marcel closes his eyes for a long moment, before he moves forward. The feeling of the blade is uncomfortable at first, like getting a shot. But then continues to move, and it hurts now.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

Marcel doesn't have to fight. He can give Jon what he wants, and he can get out of this nightmare. The male wants to be a murderer? Let him. Sure, it hurt to let him go but it had to be done. "I'm doing what you were going to do before…" Marcel looked into Jon's eyes, memorizing him. "at least I can give you that to be happy. I always wanted that for you, Jon." He braced himself as he forced his gaze away….

"I could say I love you, Jon. But that's not what it is."

He moved forward, allowing the blade to pierce him.

Marcel closes his eyes at he felt it go into his chest, the force wasn't just him pressing onto the blade. Jon was shoving the steel into his chest. At first, it was just pressure, but then he could feel it being yanked out of his body harshly. His legs shake, and soon he just feels the ground against his knees. Red drips onto the pavement, and he looks at it, almost fascinated by the red substance. After a couple of seconds, the pain hit him, so much that it made him want to cry like a child but he wasn't able to. He began to desperately desire for the pain to be gone. And he almost wished for him to be dead now so that it was over, soon he got his wish. The agony became a sudden coldness, and there was a sharp numbness.

"Jon…"

He can't hear now, he can't speak. He can't move.

He felt his body fall onto its side on the ground, and darkness smothered him. Everything was black, a heavy silence. Nothing.

But then…sensation.

 _A smile crosses his lips as he looked out to the white hills, the trees with their branches weighed heavy with the snow. Marcel stepped from the porch, feet sinking into the cold blanket of white. A pleasant shiver rolled through his body at the chill, and he grins. Raising his head at the sound of ruckus, he spots Tyler, Brock, and Evan hurling snowballs at each other behind their attempts at forts. "Ha! Take that, piggy!" the Canadian cried out in triumph when Tyler was hit in the forehead from the snow. Marcel giggled at the sight of Tyler looking indignant before the man lunges at Evan, threatening him with a snowball, with Brock laughing as he watches the scene._

 _The breeze roll through his clothes and he slowly kneels into the snow, before flopping onto his back. The chill of the snow surrounds him and he lay there, smiling as he began to move his arm and legs. The crunch of the snow compels him to move faster. And he's satisfied, laying in the imprint of his 'angel'. His hand rests into the crest of the wing, with the other resting on his chest. Marcel closes his eyes, relaxing. He nearly falls asleep, which can't be a good thing in snow._

 _"There enough room in that snow for another angel~?"_

 _He laughs slightly, not needing to open his eyes to know who it was. "Yeah, there is, Jon."_

 _His heart begins to thud against his chest as he hears the other male sink into the snow beside him. After the sound of another snow angel, a cold hand brushes against his, making him jolt a bit. The giggle from the action from Jon makes his heart melt._

 _He could stay like this._


End file.
